1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to integrated circuit interface protocols and more particularly to Inter-Integrated Circuit (I2C) serial communication.
2. Description of the Related Art
There exist a number of integrated circuit interface protocols in which a master communicates with a slave device over a serial bus. Interface protocol I2C is an exemplary interface protocol in which a master communicates with one or more slave devices over a shared serial bus. The master initiates communications with slaves. Thus, the slave cannot communicate with the master to, for example, wake the master from a low-power sleep mode.